I'd Like a Cup of Genitalia
by lovelyitalian360
Summary: Not meant to be taken seriously, but my friend and I wrote this and thought it was funny. YAOI!


I'd Like a Cup of Genitalia

Ryou POV:

Oh my, Yugi's birthday party was a load of fun! But I'm so exhausted all I can think about is crawling into my cozy bed and take a nice, long nap! Oh look, it's Joey walking towards me. I wonder what he wants?

Joey POV:

I want that ass! I want it soooo bad! I want it so bad it's not even funny! "MAKE LOVE TO MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ryou said," Uh…I beg your pardon?" "NNNNYYYEEEHHHH you heard me! I want that…All up in my face!" Ryou looked around awkwardly and slowly started turning around with a derp face and I grabbed his arm and started licking it. "Why don't you come back to my place and I'll make you a hot cup of genitalia…I-I mean tea." And Ryou being the naïve little bastard that he is said, "Oh that's splendid! I would love to!" "Good. Now let's go before my vagina explodes."

Ryou POV:

Well, Joey's house was a bit "interesting", figuring the walls were covered in Asian porn. Is that semen on the counter? Before I had even a second to take in what I was looking at Joey was already in the kitchen…naked…making my "tea" with a seductive smirk on his face. Joey said," How do you like your tea? With one LUMP or two?" J-J-Just one please. He slowly put the lump in and started stirring it around with his penis. What the bloody hell are you doing? Joey yelled," Oh shut up! It's semen flavored tea!" That's it Joey! This has gone far enough! I'm out of here, you wanker! But before I knew it Joey grabbed me by my tits and dragged me into his bedroom. He locked the door and said, "Ay yo…we're having sex." "NOOOOOOOO!"

Joey POV:

Penis. Penis. Penis. Penis.

Ryou POV:

Joey threw me on the bed and jumped on top of me. "Ow! Joey! That hurt!" Joey said," Stop being such a little twat." He ripped off my shirt and started pouring lemon juice on me and I was confused…then he ripped my pants off and started massaging my penis…and I started to like it. My evil spirit came in for a split second to see what all the commotion was about, looked down at the hand job, and said "I'm outta here!" and went right back into my Millennium Ring. "Some bloody wanker of a spirit you are!"

Joey POV:

PENIS JUICE ALL UP IN THIS BITCH!

Ryou POV:

As Joey was pumping me more and more, I started to get more and more excited about what was going on. Th-th-THIS WAS SUCH A GREAT FEELING! I never felt anything like this in my entire life! Not even my own spirit could even do this! He'd just look at it then turn the other way and pump Marik. At least Joey is a bit of a change for once.

Joey POV:

As I was pumping this British bastard, I was thinking, "Should I flip him over now or wait till we creams?" I couldn't wake any longer and flipped him over. When he shouted, "What the bloody hell!" I groaned, "Now the fun begins." As I was pounding him like I was a giant dog, we started screaming loader and loader to the point where it really made my penis want to pour out whipped cream all over his face! He loved it. Just like my penis loves white hair…EVERYWHERE!

Ryou POV:

"Oh my! Oh my! I-I-I think I'm gonna-AHHHHHHH!" Ew! I can't believe I creamed all over the bed! How embarrassing! I felt so terrible, until Joey started licking off from his sheets. How does that even taste? I'm pretty sure it would taste disgusting!

Joey POV:

Mmmmmm….cake flavored!

Ryou POV:

Not knowing what to do, I quickly gathered all my belongings and started heading out the door very bashful saying, "Well would you look at the time? I better be going so I can, uh, feed my cat!" "He doesn't even have a pussy!" shouted my annoying Yami through the Ring. Joey, looking at me with that same seductive smirk, said, "Ah come on baby! Don't be a heartbreaker!" Right when he said that, I all the suddenly got a mega boner and shouted "TAJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and ran right into Joey making him fall down to the ground as I started sucking him. To this day, I still don't know why I all the suddenly felt like the Incredible Hulk, but it felt great! So much rage! So many penises everywhere! I loved it! All up in my face!

Joey POV:

AJBAHBDFVAJDFBVJBVBEVLDFBVA PENIS IN MY BUMHOLE!

Ryou POV:

As I was pounding Joey, his drunken father barged in with a puzzled look on his face and said, "BLARGGGGARAHGG!" Joey replied, "IT'S ALL OVER ME!" Confused as hell, I stopped and gave Joey a very puzzled face as if it said "What the bloody hell?" and all he could do was grin. That dumbass. His father then left to go gamble some more and I continued.

Joey POV:

Geez, Ryou was really getting into this. I'm not sure how long I can handle this. Maybe next time one of us cums we'll stop for the day. I mean really, I'm getting tired as hell! Nyeh!

Ryou POV:

Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Penis. Sex. Sex.

Joey POV:

"Nyeh Ryou, I think I'm gonna…oh god…oh…NYEH 4KIDS CAN LICK MY BALLS!" I shouted as I creamed all over my bed. Man, cleaning this up is gonna be a bitch. I swear we were laying there for maybe 10 minutes and then I see him next to me lick my toe. Uh….

Ryou POV:

Toe…..

Joey POV:

"Nyeh Ryou! I, uh, need to pick up Serenity at school!" Use the sister excuse. Bitches love sisters. But of course Ryou stops being naïve and says, "Oh Joey, we all know your sister is on the other side of the country silly! Now come here big boy and let me finish sucking you!" Having had enough of it, I finally said, "Dude, I'm tired as hell. If we continue this, not only will 4Kids have our asses, but LittleKuriboh will come in a exclaim "YESSSSS!" like he did to the last fanfiction." Ryou asked, "What last fanfiction?" "Never mind about that. Let's just skip into the meadow like idiots and forget this ever happened…until my vagina erupts again, then I'll call ya haha." "Haha oh you're so funny Joey! I think I can handle that. Now, about our clothes…" "Oh yeah, those. It's whateves. Just put them on and let's frolic!" So they lived happily ever after skipping through fields of flowers while Yami just stayed in his little Ring crying in a corner. Oh, and of course LittleKuriboh popped in and exclaimed "YESSSS!"

ZE END!


End file.
